The present invention generally relates to fabric wall coverings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a track assembly for supporting fabrics on a surface, such as a wall, under high tension, even in thicker assemblies which accommodate acoustical panels and the like.
It is known to provide a framework formed of plastic channeling fastened by means of staples or other means onto the marginal areas of an interior wall to be covered with fabric. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,642 and 6,164,364 disclose track assemblies having two track halves, each having one-half of a hinge and a snapping clamp which interlocks the fabric and clamps the two tracks onto one another. Such assemblies have performed generally adequately for interior walls and the like to be covered with a fabric.
Such wall, which may be formed of unfinished sheet rock, plaster, cinder block, concrete or wood, requires no preparation other than the installation of the channeling. The fabric material to be applied to the framework is first cut to the exact dimensions required, taking into account that the fabric sheet is to be subjected to tension on the framework. The installation procedure is set so as to tension the fabric from top to bottom, and side to side, thereby imparting to the fabric wall covering a naturally smooth and tensioned finish. Preferably, the fabric is tensioned as tightly as possible to create a smooth and tensioned finish. As the fabric sections can be fairly large, this tensioning puts a tremendous strain on the track framework.
However, the track assemblies disclosed by the '642 and '364 patents have various shortcomings. A primary shortcoming is that, due to the large tension forces on the upper and lower track members from the fabric, the closing and locking of the upper track member, to which the fabric is attached to the base track member, is very difficult. Although the hook and catch of the snapping clamp are only a fraction of an inch in size, moving them this fraction of an inch so that they engage and lock with one another requires pounding with mallets, etc.
The track assemblies of the '642 and '364 patents are one-half inch systems. There are other instances, such as when insulating or acoustic panels are used within the track perimeter, when a thicker system is required. Rigid fiberglass panels, usually in thicknesses of one inch, have become a standard for insulating and acoustically treating commercial structures. In addition to conserving energy, fiberglass panels provide acoustical benefits. Such panels are commonplace in movie theaters and other arenas in which sound quality is a concern. Sound energy strikes the panel and is converted to heat. Depending on the thickness and density of the fiberglass, a certain percentage of sound is absorbed as well as reflected.
When used as an acoustical finish, fiberglass panels require that a decorative cover, usually fabric or vinyl, be applied over the panel. The application of covering material in the past has relied upon an adhesive to glue and secure the material to the panel. The panel edges are wrapped and glued again on the panel's reverse side. Due to the soft and spongy nature of the material, edges tend to be soft and subject to irregularities due to dents caused by handling of the panels. When wrapped and installed adjacent to other panels, edges tend to be inconsistent with one another and unsightly gaps often result.
To counter this problem, finished panel suppliers typically treat the soft panel edges with a non-viscous liquid resin which wicks into the glass matting. When cured, the resin is solid and can be tooled to achieve a straight permanent edge in a variety of shapes. This application achieves a quality edge.
However, these gains are not necessarily beneficial toward achieving a desired and specified acoustical target. Manufacturers of rigid fiberglass panels provide acoustical ratings of their products in the raw state, which are relied upon by consumers. Serious differences may exist, however, between acoustical ratings as represented by manufacturers and what actually is delivered by a contractor who has finished the panel to achieve a straight permanent edge. Furthermore, such acoustical ratings may be altered by the spraying of adhesive onto the fiberglass panels to secure the covering material. Adhesive can act as a barrier to the transmission of sound and reduce the panel's acoustical effectiveness. Additionally, resin is a solid substance which is highly reflective of sound. As stated above, the primary objective of such fiberglass panels is to absorb sound and minimize sound reflection.
Other concerns with currently existing fiberglass panels is that they are fixed dimension panels which do not allow for covering out of square walls. Furthermore, should the consumer wish to change the decor, all of the acoustical material must be replaced at a great expense.
Unfortunately, the track assemblies of the '642 and '364 patents relate to products which are only half-inch systems. From both a geometric as well as a material standpoint, these designs are impractical for adaption to the dimensions of a one inch fiberglass panel system. The doubling of the distance from the wall impacts the proposed product in that new profiles (.e.g. a beveled, bull-nose and square profile) add different dimensional, geometric and material deflection considerations not present in the prior art. There is also the concern that the top bracket will actually become disengaged with bottom bracket due to the tension forces applied to the track assembly by the tensioned fabric. The overall track assembly geometry is rectangular; when fabric is tensioned, forces applied to the assembly can distort or deform the rectangle into a parallelogram shape. Due to the high tension forces, the fabric can slip from the snapping clamp or disengage the snapping clamp. The hinges of these devices are also prone to failure. These problems are particularly acute in one-inch systems.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a fabric mounting track assembly which is designed such that the hook and catch member more easily engage and lock with one another. What is also needed is a design for a track assembly which is reinforced so as to resist the tendency to become deformed. There is also a continuing need for a fabric mounting assembly which is particularly designed for use with such fiberglass acoustical panels. Such an assembly should be able to cover the fiberglass panel with an aesthetically pleasing fabric without substantially altering the acoustical performance of the panels. Moreover, such an assembly should be capable of allowing the fabric to be replaced over time to accommodate the changes in decor or to provide access to wiring, equipment or acoustical materials behind the fabric, without replacing the insulated or acoustic material nor the track assemblies. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.